narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikiken Clan
|image name=ikiken clan.jpg |english=Spirit Sabre Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=意気意気一族 |romaji=Ikiken Ichizoku |literal=Spirit Blade Clan |other=Kariudo Ichizoku (猟人一族, Hunter Clan) |affiliations=Land of Fire, Amegakure, |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} (意気意気一族, Ikiken Ichizoku) are currently, one of the most prominent clan's in the Land of Fire, their popularity and name rose during the new caused because of the moon collapsing on Earth. After a series of endless battles, the Ikiken along with their former rival (now allies) clan, Kohaku Clan has claimed the entirety of the land. Believes/Religion The Ikiken clan members do not typically believe in a god, although they don't oppose believing in a higher power, they do not like the idea of idol worship and as such, idol worship is banned in the clan. The clan also opposes child-marriage, no matter how harsh or bad the conditions are on this apocalyptic planet. Although, homosexuality is not encouraged, it is not banned but it still advised to marry a woman/man just to ensure the survival of the clan. The clan refuses to acknowledge Toneri ōtsutsuki as a god and has no regard for the history of the planet, even referring it as a mere "myth". Naruto and Sasuke are nothing but long forgotten myths to them and the history of Kaguya has been "forever lost". However, it is widely accepted that Shinju was the source of one of the many types of energies in existence, better known as "chakra". Three Golden Rules/Principals * "Holding on to anger is like grasping a hot coal with the intent of throwing it at someone else; you are the one who gets burned". * "Doubt everything. Find your own light." * "Do not take anything you cannot return." History Ikiken Clan came to existence about ninety seven years after battle against Toneri, a descendant of Hamura, who forced the moon into the world. Ikiken clan were originally composed of excellent hunters, sensors and kenjutsu practitioners. Within the next five years, they flourished and established themselves as one of the prominent clans in the Land of Fire or what remained of it. In this Alternate Universe, Ikiken established a rivalry with the Kohaku Clan. After years of endless wars, the clans finally signed a treaty which caused both of the clans to merge and form a large (if not the largest) tribe. While exact roots of this clan remain unknown, it was strongly hinted that Ikiken were related to its rival-turned ally clan, Kohaku. Kohaken Civil War The Owl Tribe Contains members of both Ikiken and Kohaku. TBA~ Present Day Abilities The most interesting trait about the Ikiken clan members is their signature "shape-shifting" technique. They are able to alter their forms into that of anything they can imagine, be it organic or inorganic. It must, however, be solid. They can assume the form of someone but not their powers. When they imitate an inorganic object, they take on it's appearance, but not it's properties. They can also use their abilities to grow extra limbs. They have no apparent size limit, as they they been seen to assume the form of a common housefly, and shapes many times larger than their normal selves. Their shape-shifting abilities allow them to alter their bodies in much the same way as a man made of rubber could, so that they can stretch to great lengths, or form other shapes with their bodies, such as balls, parachutes, or anything else. While they are human in core, years of battles and struggle has made them formidable warriors. They are excellent swordsmen and hunters, prefering to hunt at night. However, because of them being tremendously battle adept an Ikiken clan member has twice the strength of a human of a similar age, height, and build. Their stamina as well as endurance border on peak human level. While they lack a healing factor, their might is still comparable to that of the now extinct Senju Clan. Ikiken clan members are trained in some form of hand to hand combat that closely resembles a mixture of Savate and Nihon Kempo. Abilities varies from individual from individual, including intelligence, knowledge in the fields of science to create weapons, physical training musculature and various abilities. Other than this, they have above average chakra reserves and fairly good amount of control over their chakra. All of this together enabled them to fight the Kohaku clan members without hesitating. The Ikiken were also one of the first clans to utilize Yin nature after the destruction of Earth and hence earned their name as "Spirit Blade". It can be assumed that they are skilled with genjutsu. Ikiken Clan members do not belong to "homo sapiens sapiens", instead they belong a superior race that further evolved from homo sapiens. This evolution has allowed them to survive underwater as well as on land for years. Their superior speed also extends into swimming and they can reach a top speed that allows them to cover a distance of hundreds of miles within am hour. The clan members' eyes are capable of seeing with perfect clarity, even in the near-total darkness of the ocean floor. They are also able to hear and smell under the water as well as humans do on land. However with time, they adapted to living on land and stopped inhabiting the water. Yet, they seem to retain the ability to extract oxygen from water; an unique physique to enable them to withstand the extreme water pressure changes that occur beneath the sea, blood circulation enabling them to withstand freezing temperatures, and specially developed vision which was more sensitive to the green portion of the spectrum enabling them to see in the murky depths. Weaknesses The Ikiken Clan members are born with senses that border almost on superhuman levels. While they are taught how to control it, their senses can be still disrupted by strong smells, sonic attacks, etc. Also, when enraged, the Ikiken trade their intelligence for greater strength and stamina, which in turn causes them to go "berserk" and destroy everything in their pathway, even their own clan members. The Ikiken Clan members only have a little training with genjutsu, as such, they the current generation is only capable of casting and countering basic genjutsu. Making them somewhat vulnerable against strong genjutsu based techniques. Trivia * This clan only exists in the new timeline proposed by user:Berserkchart486. * While in Alternate Universe, Ikiken is a major clan, in the mainstream counter part it is currently an extinct clan. ** Ikiken were briefly mentioned in "Rebirth-verse" as a myth by Yaburu. * During the formation of Owl Tribe, Ikiken Clan leader reveals that their roots go all the way back to Amegakure. No further explanation has been given on this sentence. Prominent Members * Yūrei * Nazo Ikiken